


Would You Kiss A Boy?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Wingman Hunk (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Would Keith kiss a boy?Oneshot/drabble





	Would You Kiss A Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391499) by coolguymcdudebro. 



"Hey," said Hunk. He was a good friend and more than that, heh--he was a good wingman. "Keith, would you kiss a boy for one million dollars?"

Keith paused. He was surprised by the question, but he didn't have to think about it. His friends didn't know he was gay, not really, but he wasn't ashamed. 

"I guess," he said. "But I don't have that kind of money."

Hunk blinked. Wow.

Keith was a dork.


End file.
